


Why Piers Is The Best

by ZeAwesomeness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: I don’t have a problem you have a problem, Im just really in love okay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: An essay I wrote about why Piers is my favourite character. Read at your own risk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Why Piers Is The Best

Okay so I would like to explain my absolute adoration and love for Piers Nezu from Pokémon Shield/Sword. To do so I have assembled an entire argumentative essay on why Piers Nezu is a good character with unforeseen depth.  
  
  
What originally piqued my interest the most about this character is despite being a gym leader that’s not his main passion and it’s certainly not his career. He makes it clear the moment you walk in to battle him he puts his music first and foremost. Most gym leaders have built their entire lives around Pokémon. It’s all they think about, value, and use as expression(s) of— surprise, surprise— more Pokémon matters. But that’s not the case at all with Piers. Just by having a life outside of Pokémon he’s already defied the norm of this entire world so much. Another example of this is how he doesn’t dynamax his Pokémon. The reasoning behind this is unclear, I have theories it’s because dynamaxing has been described as painful or just generally uncomfortable for the Pokémon. If that is the case it’s another example for my next point.  
  
  
Which is he’s an amazing older brother who goes above and beyond. I know Leon is to but they’re good brothers in different ways. For Piers it’s the unconditional love and overwhelming support for his sister, Marnie. He sells at HIS own concerts merchandise of HER just to encourage other people to support her journey as a younger Pokémon trainer. And, hell, it worked. Piers Nezu convinced all of Spikemuth to adore Marnie and fan over her. A lot of it was done by Marnie herself but that doesn’t discredit Piers own efforts towards this outcome.  
  
  
This further supports his protective nature, you see this when he worries repeatedly about Marnies safety throughout the game (even when he’s the one in danger). However his softness extends beyond his little sister. While Hop was having a crisis Piers stepped in and took an older brother role there to. He talked him through his issue and gave him the positive affirmation he needed in that moment— hell, he even runs around helping the main character despite the fact SHE’s the champion. It’s not his job to go that far but he does it anyway because he cares so much about other people and it shows constantly. Basically he’s an enormous softie and I am so very soft for him.  
  
  
I also have some theories as well that, if true, would make Piers an even better character. A common theory I’ve seen floating around is that Piers gave Marnie her first Pokémon. I think that one is the most likely to be true and in that case it’s just really sweet of him. 

The other theory I have is Piers has a lot of responsibilities that aren’t made public (and if it’s true the fact he went out of his way to help the champion only makes this more heartwarming). The thing is Piers and Marnies parents have never been mentioned or seen. Whether they even have parents is unsaid— but almost every character in Pokémon Shield/Sword have made hints of their family or outright shown them. That’s never been the case for Piers or Marnie. My theory is they don’t have parents and Piers has had to singlehandedly do a lot more for Marnie than revealed. 

The second theory is about Spikemuth and its connection to Piers. I think the thing that caught everyone off guard when they first entered Spikemuth was the state it was in. It’s very obviously run down and Piers even tells us about the lack of financial stability/support there. Since piers is the gym leader then it’s his responsibility to take care of Spikemuth. If he’s raising his little sister alone, trying to pursue a career in music, being a gym leader, and trying to maintain a city? That’s a lot for someone who probably took all of these issues at a young age (considering most people join the gym challenge as children/teenagers). I cant even begin to imagine the stress Piers could be under but, despite his situation, he never stops being true to himself.

  
No matter how I look at it Piers Nezu is a remarkable man who absolutely deserves more credit then he’s given throughout the game.

  
  
And my final point as to why Piers Nezu is my favourite character is he’s hot. That’s it. He’s really freaking hot. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
